Shocking Marriage
by Taomio
Summary: Huang Zitao tak menyangka hidupnya akan serumit ini. Ia baru bertemu dengan seorang pemuda secara tidak sengaja karena suatu kecelakaan. Mereka tidak saling mengenal. Dan pemuda itu secara mendadak mengajaknya berlari ke gereja kemudian menikahinya. HunTao/GS
1. Chapter 1

**Taomio Present ...**

 **~ I Will Cure You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HunTao / GS**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Note : Pernah di post di blog saya, tapi dengan main cast yang beda. Jadi kalo ada typo saya minta maaf ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ I Will Cure You ~**

Di sebuah rumah pada zaman joseon.

Seorang gadis muda tengah mengepel lantai rumahnya dengan mengenakan hanbok lusuh. Ia menyeka keringatnya yang jatuh. Lalu datang dua orang yeoja yang seumurannya dengan mengenakan hanbok yang lebih berwarna dan rapi masuk ke dalam rumah dengan seenak jidat mereka, mengabaikan lantai yang masih basah karena masih di pel. Tentu saja gadis itu geram karena hasil jerih payahnya diinjak – injak tanpa berperasaan dan berperikeadilan serta berperikemanusiaan. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apapun, ia tahu posisinya di rumah ini. Ia hanya bisa meremas kain pel dengan penuh emosi sambil menggertakan giginya kuat - kuat.

Gadis itu mencoba sabar, ia menghembuskan nafas dalam - dalam sambil memejamkan matanya kemudian kembali mengulangi kegiatan mengepel lantai. Tiba – tiba segerombolan pasukan istana menuju rumahnya. Ia yang heran dan juga penasaran tentu saja berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya.

"Masuk cepat!" ujar seorang yeoja separuh baya padanya sambil menjambak rambut panjang milik gadis itu tanpa perasaan.

"Aww .. appo ahjumma .." ringisnya kesakitan.

"Hei! Bawa ember dan lap-nya juga!" bentak yeoja itu dengan kasar.

"Ba .. baik ahjumma." Ujarnya dengan takut – takut. Dengan segera gadis yang mempunyai mata seperti panda itu mengambil lap dan ember itu dan masuk ke dalam.

"Masuk ke dalam dan jangan keluar jika aku tak memintamu untuk keluar!" ujar yeoja separuh baya itu mengancam. Gadis itu menganggukan kepalanya, lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Ternyata alasan yeoja separuh baya itu mengurung gadis itu di dalam karena pangeran dan pegawai istana sedang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Karena suaminya adalah menteri kerajaan.

Dengan genit, kedua anaknya yang tadi menginjak – injak karya gadis bernata panda tadi, maksudku lantai yang dipel gadis itu menatap pangeran yang datang dengan mata bersinar - sinar. Mereka tak henti – hentinya tersenyum pada pangeran.

"Pangeran, apa yang Anda lakukan di rumah kami yang jelek ini?" tanya yeoja separuh baya itu dengan mencoba merendahkan diri agar terlihat baik di mata pangeran.

"Aku tadi habis berburu bersama menteri Huang." Jawab pangeran itu.

Setelah itu mereka berbincang – bincang. Lalu tak sengaja pangeran menangkap sosok yeoja bermata panda itu yang sedang mengintipnya. Ketahuan ia sedang mengintip, gadis itu kembali ke dalam dan mengurung dirinya lagi dengan panik.

"Ah .. menteri Huang. Maafkan aku, tapi bolehkah aku ke belakang?" tanya pangeran itu.

"Oh tentu saja pangeran. Biarkan kedua putriku mengantarkanmu." Jawab yeoja separuh baya itu dengan senang.

"Tidak perlu. Biar aku sendiri saja." Ujar pangeran itu dengan tersenyum ramah, lalu berdiri dan melangkah masuk ke belakang.

Dengan langkah tenang, pangeran menjelajahi setiap inci ruangan di rumah itu. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan gadis bermata pandai itu dengan tatapan sendu sedang menatap ke luar jendela.

"Hei!" ujar pangeran itu.

Gadis bermata panda yang tak mengetahui keberadaan pangeran langsung kaget mendengar suara pangeran.

"Ah .. ah .. aku benar - benar minta maaf pangeran. Aku tak tahu kalau ..." belum sempat gadis bermata panda itu meneruskan kalimatnya, jari telunjuk pangeran menempel di bibir kucingnya.

"Sssst ... gwenchanayyo. Mari keluar dari sini." seperti terhipnotis, gadis itu menuruti ajakan pangeran dan ikut pangeran keluar dari ruangan itu menuju ruang tamu.

"Menteri Huang, bisakah aku membawa putrimu ini?" ujar pangeran saat kembali ke ruang tamu. Tentu saja semua orang yang mendengar dan melihatnya langsung menatap mereka dengan heran, bingung dan tak percaya.

"Maksud Anda?" tanya menteri Huang.

"Maksudku aku akan membawa putri Anda diboyong ke istana, karena aku ingin menjadikannya sebagai permaisuriku." Ujar pangeran itu. Tentu saja gadis bermata panda itu langsung membelalakkan matanya karena kaget.

"MWO!?" pekik mereka tak percaya.

"Menteri Huang, aku mohon izin untuk membawa putri Anda." Ujar pangeran sambil membungkuk.

Menteri Huang hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya kaku, karena shock tentunya.

"Terima kasih menteri Huang." Ujar pangeran lalu menggandeng tangan yeoja mungil itu keluar dari rumah.

Dengan tersipu malu gadis bermata panda itu keluar dari rumahnya.

"Cepat naik." Ujar pangeran dengan tersenyum.

Dengan mengangguk kikuk, gadis itu naik ke atas kuda. Pangeran juga ikut membantunya agar dapat naik. Lalu pangeran ikut naik di belakang gadis itu.

Mereka menunggang kuda ke istana. Sepanjang perjalanan, pemandahan indah membentang dengan luas.

"Jadi, siapa namamu nona?" tanya pangeran.

"Jeo neun Huang Zitao imnida." Jawab gadis itu dengan menunduk malu.

"Nama yang sangat cantik, secantik orang yang mempunyai nama." Ucap pangeran memuji, tentu saja pujian pangeran ini membuat pipi Tao memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Pangeran, bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Tao sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang menatap pangeran.

"Bertanyalah." Jawab pangeran dengan tersenyum manis.

"Kenapa Anda memboyongku ke istana? Kenapa pangeran memilih saya?" tanya Tao heran dan juga penasaran.

"Karena aku menyukaimu saat pertama kali aku melihatmu." Jawab pangeran jujur.

Tao langsung menundukkan kepalanya tersipu malu. Lalu, tiba – tiba pangeran mengangkat dagunya, lalu ia mengecup bibir kucing milik Tao. Tentu saja ini membuat Tao semakin bersemu merah pipinya layaknya tomat yang matang.

"Awas! Menunduk!" ujar pangeran dengan panik. Tentu saja Tao langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan ...

 _PLUK_

Tiba – tiba ada penghapus papan tulis yang mendarat di dahi Tao tepat.

Hah? Penghapus papan tulis? Ini tidak salah kan?

Ya itu benar, sekarang tempat berganti menjadi sebuah ruangan kelas yang elite dengan murid – murid yang sedang menatap salah satu temannya yang dilempari penghapus papan tulis oleh Jung seongsangnim. Tentu saja, ada alasan kenapa Jung seongsangnim melempari Tao dengan penghapus papan tulis, karena ternyata dari tadi Tao sedang berimajinasi di tengah pelajaran seongsangnim berambut panjang dan cantik namun killernya bukan main yang sedang mengajar matematika.

"Aww .." ringisnya sambil mengelus dahinya yang memerah karena bekas benturan dengan penghapus papan tulis yang dilempar oleh seongsangnimnya.

"Huang Zitao, maju ke depan sekarang juga!" perintah Jung seongsangnim dengan nada datar namun penuh dengan nuansa horor dan juga mistis yang menyelimuti suaranya.

Dengan kesal dan panik Tao menyikut tangan teman sebangkunya.

"Aku tadi sudah memberitahumu, bahkan kau kusuruh untuk menunduk tadi." Ujar yeoja di samping Tao menjelaskan.

"Apa disini tak ada yang bernama Huang Zitao?" tanya Jung seongsangnim dengan horornya. Tao meneguk air ludahnya yang rasanya sangat sulit untuk ditelan.

"S .. S.. Sa .. Saya Huang Zitao, seongsangnim." Ujar Tao dengan takut – takut sambil mengacungkan tangannya setengah.

"Kalau begitu, maju ke depan sekarang." Ujar Jung seongsangnim dengan nada datar mistis. Dengan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal Tao maju ke depan.

"Sa .. saya sudah ke depan seongsangnim." Ucap Tao dengan takut – takut.

"Kalau begitu pergi ke pojok, angkat kakimu lalu pegang kedua telingamu." Ujar Jung seongsangnim. Dengan berat hati Tao melangkahkan kakinya ke pojok ruangan dan segera melaksanakan perintah Jung seongsangnim dengan sangat tidak ikhlas sambil memanyunkan bibirnya sebal.

"Kita lanjutkan pelajaran selanjutnya, buka buku kalian halaman 98!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ I Will Cure You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, imajinasi apa lagi yang ada di otakmu tadi Tao-ah? Sehingga Jung seongsangnim menghukummu lagi?" goda temannya yang berambut blonde atau lebih dikenal dengan panggilan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak habis pikir dengan temannya ini, dia sudah berulang kali dihukum oleh guru - guru terutama oleh Jung seongsangnim karena seringnya melamun, tidur atau tidak memperhatikan guru saat menerangkan.

Dengan semangat Tao menjawab. "Seorang pangeran tampan dari dinasti joseon memintaku untuk menjadi permaisurinya dan menyelematkan aku dari perbudakan dirumahku sendiri."

"Ck! Imajinasimu berlebihan." Ujar Minseok.

"Anio. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti pangeran berkuda putih akan menjemputku dan menyelamatkan aku dari status single yang terhina dan terpojokkan ini." Ujar Tao semakin menjadi – jadi.

"Terserah apa katamu-lah. Aku sudah bosan mendengarnya." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil meminum jus jeruknya.

"Aigoooo .. kalian harus mempercayaiku. Bahkan tadi kami juga melakukan adegan kissu ... kissu ..." ujar Tao sambil memonyong – monyongkan bibirnya.

"OMO !?" pekik mereka bertiga kaget sambil membelalakkan matanya kagum.

"Hah! Itu benar." Ujar Tao percaya diri, padahal sebenarnya ketiga sahabatnya bukan kaget dengan cerita Tao, melainkan karena hal lain.

"Itu Sehunnie ..." ujar Kyungsoo dengan sangat bahagia dan dengan diiringi menggigiti sedotan jus jeruknya.

"Dia sangat tampan." Ujar Minseok sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya terpesona.

"Tampan, pintar, jenius, keren. Dia kombinasi yang sempurna." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menggigiti sendok.

Tao yang penasaran langsung membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah tatapan tiga sahabatnya. Dia melihat sehun, namja yang paling populer seangkatannya dan juga paling populer di sekolahnya sedang berjalan dengan sangat elegan dan berwibawa menuju kantin dan diikuti oleh banyak yeoja – yeoja di belakangnya. Yeoja – yeoja itu banyak yang membawa hadiah, meneriakkan namanya, memuji – mujinya, dan lain – lain layaknya fangirl. Kantin yang memang sudah ramai menjadi riuh dengan suara yeoja – yeoja yang heboh melihat Sehun.

Tao terus mengikuti pergerakan Sehun sampai pemuda itu melewati tempat duduknya dengan cuek seperti biasa menuju salah satu tempat duduk di kantin yang sedikit jauh dari tempat duduk Tao dan teman – temannya.

Tao membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sambil memutar bola matanya kesal pada teman – temannya yang masih memandang Sehun dengan tatapan terpesona dan kagum.

"Ck! Apa yang kalian suka dari Sehun sih?" tanya Tao tak percaya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Tao yang begitu sensitive di telinga mereka, mereka bertiga langsung menatap cengo Tao.

"Hei! Dia itu sangat tampan." Ujar Baekhyun dengan tersenyum manis.

"Apanya yang tampan? Masih tampan Yesung, penyanyi tampan dengan suara emas yang menggelegar." Ujar Tao dengan sinis.

"Dia itu keren." Ujar Minseok.

"Masih keren Choi Siwon, artis papan atas yang tubuhnya berbentuk kotak – kotak." Saing Tao.

"Sehun itu pintar." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Masih pintar Soo Man ahjussi, pemilik SM High School ini." Ujar Tao lagi. Mendengar ucapan – ucapan Tao, ketiga temannya langsung mendecak kesal.

"Ck! Kau itu memang yeoja aneh! Apa matamu itu kelilipan batu bata atau semacamnya huh? Bagaimana kau bisa bilang Sehun tak tampan, tak keren dan tak pintar? Periksakan matamu ke dokter mata, jangan – jangan ada batu bata yang masuk ke matamu." Ujar Baekhyun dongkol.

Mendengar itu, Tao langsung menarik matanya lebar – lebar dengan kedua tangannya sambil memperlihatkannya pada ketiga temannya.

"Apa kalian melihat aku kelilipan? Kalau iya, aku akan memeriksakannya ke toko material terdekat dengan segera."

Ujar Tao.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ I Will Cure You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tao berjalan sambil meloncat – loncat kecil dan bersenandung pelan sepanjang jalan menuju kedai es-krim. Ia memang penggila es-krim, setiap pulang sekolah ia akan pergi ke kedai es-krim langganannya untuk membeli es-krim coklat jumbo.

"Ahjumma, aku pesan seperti biasa ne." Ujarnya dengan senyuman khas-nya saat sampai di kedai.

Ia duduk di tempat favoritnya, di pojok kedai dekat dengan jendela sehingga ia bisa melihat keadaan diluar kedai dengan leluasa.

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu mulai berselca ria menunggu es-krim yang ia pesan datang. Inilah seorang Huang Zitao. Yeoja yang level otaknya pas – pasan, tidak tahu malu, berlebihan, cuek dan sangat narsis. Bahkan orang yang melihatnya, pasti berpikir kalau Tao sangatlah norak. Tapi semua itu tak masalah bagi seorang Huang Zitao, selagi itu menjadi kesenangannya.

"Ini es-krimmu Tao-ah." Ujar ahjumma tadi sambil memberikan es-krim pesanan Tao ke meja. Mendengar itu Tao langsung menghentikan kegiatan ber-selca rianya.

"Neomu gomawo ne ahjumma." Ujar Tao.

Tao segera melahap es-krim di depannya dengan sangat rakus, ia memakan es-krim itu layaknya anak kecil, belepotan dimana – mana. Sungguh mencengangkan untuk ukuran seorang remaja tingkat SMA.

Tiba – tiba matanya fokus pada seorang namja yang masuk ke kedai dengan memakai seragam yang sama dengannya, berkulit putih pucat dan berambut lurus. Ia mengerutkan dahinya heran sambil mengikuti pergerakan namja itu.

"Aku baru tahu kalau dia juga suka es-krim sepertiku." Gumam Tao sambil menyendok es-krim dan memasukkan ke mulutnya sambil terus memandang Sehun.

Ia terus mengamati Sehun dengan heran dan juga penasaran. Namja itu duduk di tempat yang paling sepi. Lalu, ia mengeluarkan buku dan membacanya.

"Ini dia. Bagaimana semua orang bisa menyukainya? Padahal ia hanya membaca buku dan membaca buku dimana – mana." Cibir Tao.

"Yang pantas menjadi yeojachingunya itu cuma buku, buku, buku dan buku." Cibir Tao lagi sambil menyendok es-krimnya sambil menunduk.

"Eiiiiih ... OMO!" Tao membungkam mulutnya ketika melihat seorang namja berambut blonde mencium pipi Sehun singkat.

 _'_ _Apa itu yang kulihat?'_ inner Tao tak percaya.

Namja berambut blonde itu duduk di samping Sehun, lalu ia mulai memanggil pelayan untuk memesan. Tao terus mengamati dari tempat duduknya dengan pikiran yang aneh – aneh.

"Apa mungkin ..." gumamnya menyelidik, lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu tidak mungkin. Sehun tidak mungkin."

"Itu mungkin sahabat karibnya. Jadi tak apa jika mereka melakukannya. Aku juga sering melakukannya dengan Baekhyun, Kyunngsoo dan Minseok. Hahahha. Yang benar saja, dugaanku tadi pasti salah." Ujar Tao mencoba berpikir positive thinking.

Tao dengan tenang melanjutkan kegiatan memakan es-krimnya lagi. Tak sengaja ia melihat fenomena yang tak biasa lagi.

"OMO! Apa yang namja itu lakukan?" tanya Tao kaget dan hampir tersedak saking tak percayanya melihat namja berambut blonde itu menyendokkan es-krim ke mulut Sehun layaknya sepasang kekasih.

"Apa mereka .." lagi – lagi Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku pasti salah. Mungkin namja itu dongsaeng atau hyungnya. Aku juga sering melakukan itu dengan eonniku." Setelah berpikir positive seperti itu, Tao kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi.

Tao membelalakkan mata pandanya lucu ketika melihat Sehun membersihkan es-krim yang ada di sudut bibir namja berambut blonde tadi dengan ibu jarinya dengan pandangan lembut yang tak pernah Tao lihat sebelumnya.

Dan Tao semakin tercengang dan shock, matanya tambah membulat sempurna, mengangakan mulutnya lebar yang berpotensi banyak lalat yang bisa masuk, ia seperti bergumam sesuatu tapi tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya dan menjatuhkan sendok es-krimnya shock ketika melihat namja berambut blonde tadi mencium bibir Sehun singkat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ I Will Cure You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan gusar Tao membolak – balikkan tubuh mungilnya di ranjangnya. Lalu ia memandang langit – langit kamarnya.

 _'_ _Ini tidak mungkin!'_ inner Tao sambil mengigit selimut jerapahnya.

 _'_ _Aku pasti tadi siang hanya berhalusinasi saja!'_ inner Tao membantah keras - keras.

 _'_ _Sehun tak mungkin ...'_

"Aaaaaaaah! Ini membuatku frustasi ...!" teriak Tao sambil menyepak guling dan selimut sampai jatuh ke lantai. Setelah berteriak layaknya orang stress, Tao langsung mengambil ponselnya dan mulai bergerilya di google. Dengan serius ia membaca dan menampakkan raut wajah yang aneh – aneh saat membaca.

"Apa ini? Kenapa aku membuka situs seperti ini?" tanya Tao dengan kesal sambil membanting ponselnya di ranjang. Lalu ia kembali mengguling – gulingkan tubuh mungilnya. Setelah cukup lama, ia berhenti dengan aktivitasnya.

"Ini membuatku ingin tahu setengah mati. Aku harus mencari tahu." Ujar Tao dengan serius.

"Fighting Zitao!" ujarnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Lalu ia menggulingkan tubuhnya lagi, karena ia sudah berada di posisi tepi ranjang, alhasil ...

 _BRUK_

Tao jatuh dengan tak elite di lantai kamarnya dengan menungging.

"Aww .."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ I Will Cure You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di kelas Tao begitu gaduh, ada yang sedang bermain gadget, ada yang sedang berbincang – bincang, ada yang sedang membaca buku, ada yang sedang menyalin pekerjaan temannya dan ada yang mencorat – coret papan tulis.

 _BRAK_

Tao masuk ke kelas sambil menggebrak pintu yang sudah terbuka. Tentu, semua orang langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Tao kecuali Sehun yang masih sibuk membaca bukunya.

Hening.

Semua orang menatap aneh dan bingung pada Tao, pasalnya Tao datang dengan mata hitam panda yang semakin kentara menghitam, rambut kusut, seragam yang urak – urakan, kaos kaki yang panjang pendek dan sepatu yang tak berpasangan. Ia benar – benar seperti orang gila sekarang.

Tao dengan raut wajah menyelidik mendekati Sehun. Semua orang yang melihatnya menatapnya heran.

Tao mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun, ia mengamati wajah Sehun yang masih fokus pada bahan bacaannya. Padahal Tao sedekat itu dengannya, tapi kenapa Sehun biasa – biasa saja? Pikirnya.

 _'_ _Benar – benar kronis keadaannya, ternyata dugaanku benar.'_ Inner Tao.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" bisik teman – temannya.

Setelah merasa puas, Tao duduk ke tempat duduknya namun pandangan matanya masih tak lepas dari Sehun dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Kyungsoo sebagai teman sebangkunya tentu saja heran dengan tingkah laku Tao pagi ini.

"Kau kenapa Tao-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku frustasi." Jawab Tao cuek.

"Kau frustasi?" tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Aku tak bisa tidur semalaman karena berpikir yang aneh – aneh."

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

Tao menatap Kyungsoo intens, "Apa yang kau lakukan jika temanmu seorang gay?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ I Will Cure You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tao terus mengamati kegiatan – kegiatan Sehun. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya tentu berpikir macam – macam.

"Tao-ah, apa kau sekarang menyukai Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo to the point.

"Ani." Jawab Tao tanpa menolehkan pandangannya dari Sehun.

"Lalu, kenapa kau dari tadi terus mengamatinya?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Aku sedang survey." Jawab Tao lagi masih fokus pada Sehun.

"Sur-vey?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung. Tao menganggukan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan teman sebangkunya itu.

Tao menghembuskan nafasnya menyemangati dirinya.

"Ini waktunya pembuktian." Ujar Tao sambil mengepalkan tangannya, lalu ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku seragamnya.

"Apanya yang dibuktikan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan heran.

"Ssssst ... Hanya orang – orang yang beriman yang bisa tahu." Jawab Tao aneh pada Kyungsoo.

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya ke ponselnya.

 _'_ _Ciri – ciri orang gay, yang pertama adalah 'Jarak',_ _jika seorang namja tidak merespon atau biasa saja bahkan bisa dikatakan datar saat didekati seorang yeoja, itu bisa jadi tanda yang jelas bahwa dia memiliki kelainan. Apalagi, setiap kali didekati, ia biasa saja saat tubuh mereka bersentuhan. Untuk menguji apakah dia gay atau bukan, coba dekati lebih rapat, jika ia tak merespon Anda walaupun tubuh Anda menempel pada tubuhnya, bisa jadi si dia gay.'_ Inner Tao membaca apa yang ada di tulisan ponselnya.

Tao menganggukan kepalanya yakin, lalu ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Sehun yang tengah membaca buku seperti biasa.

"Chen-ah! Minggir!" ujar Tao sambil menarik Chen teman sebangku Sehun yang sedang duduk.

"Ck! Kasar sekali kau Tao-ah." Gerutu Chen, lalu duduk di tempat lain.

"Ini untuk kelangsungan sebuah kesehatan dan kenormalan seseorang." Jawab Tao aneh.

Tao menghembuskan nafas mencoba meyakinkan dirinya. Lalu, ia mulai mendekati Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan buku bacaannya dengan perlahan. Lalu, tangan Tao menempel di lengan Sehun.

Hening, yang terdengar malah suara jantung Tao yang berdetak tak karuan.

 _'_ _Apa memang tak ada reaksi? Kenapa malah aku yang bereaksi?'_ inner Tao bingung.

Karena masih ragu dengan hasil yang ia peroleh, akhirnya Tao memutuskan cara yang lain. Tao menggeser – geserkan duduknya mendekati Sehun lalu menjauhi Sehun berulang – ulang dari pelan sampai cepat. Tentu saja kegiatan Tao ini mengusik kegiatan Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun datar.

Tentu saja mendengar ucapan Sehun, Tao langsung memasang raut wajah aneh sambil membekap mulutnya cengo dan jatuh dari tempat duduknya ke lantai.

 _BRAK ... Tuuuuiiing_

Suara Tao jatuh dari kursi. Lalu sepatu Tao terlempar ke atas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ I Will Cure You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _'_ _Ciri – ciri yang kedua, mereka tidak tertarik melihat yeoja seksi. Cobalah untuk menguji seksualitas dengan membawa beberapa teman yeoja Anda yang seksi ke hadapannya atau gambar – gambar yeoja seksi padanya. Jika ia tidak memandangnya atau tidak memujinya, maka Anda harus waspada. Jika si dia tidak menunjukkan minat pada yeoja seksi sama sekali, maka kemungkinan dia adalah namja gay.'_ Inner Tao sambil membaca ponselnya.

Tao melirik sekeliling kelasnya yang sepi. Dengan perlahan ia mendekati Sehun lagi sambil membawa majalah orang dewasa di tangannya.

Ia duduk di sebelah Sehun, lalu ia menoel – noel kepala Sehun.

"Sehun .." panggilnya dengan takut – takut.

"Hn?" ujar Sehun tanpa menolehkan kepalanya dari buku. Tao menghela nafasnya melihat reaksi yang diberikan pemuda albino ini padanya. Lalu dengan hati – hati Tao meletakkan majalah dewasa yang dipegangnya ke atas buku Sehun.

Sehun menatap aneh dan bingung pada Tao.

"Bukalah, aku mohon." Ujar Tao dengan memohon. Sehun membuka majalah itu, lalu ia melihat gambar – gambar yeoja yang berpose dengan seksi dan berpakaian serba minim. Ia membuka lembaran demi lembaran majalah itu. Di sisi lain, Tao melihatnya dengan harap – harap cemas pada Sehun.

"Ini." Ujar Sehun datar tanpa ekpressi apapun sambil memberikan Tao majalah dewasa tadi.

Tao meneguk air ludahnya dengan susah payah, Sehun tidak menampakkan ketertarikan sama sekali. Apakah dia benar - benar gay? pikirnya, kemudian ia mengambil majalah dewasa itu.

"OMO! TERNYATA TAO BERLANGGANAN MAJALAH DEWASAAAAA ...!" pekik Chen ketika melihat Tao memegang majalah dewasa itu dengan tak percaya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ I Will Cure You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _'_ _Ciri – ciri yang ketiga, yaitu mereka tidak tertarik pada film – film dewasa. Ketika seorang namja tidak suka menonton film dewasa maka Anda harus mengujinya. Cobalah untuk menonton film dewasa. Jika dia tidur atau tidak menunjukkan minat apapun, Anda harus mulai mencari tahu alasan di balik ini. Kemungkinan mereka gay.'_ Inner Tao lagi. setelah itu, ia meneguk air ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Blue film .." gumamya dengan shock.

Tao melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri dari tempat persembunyiannya, mencoba mengamati apakah keadaan aman atau tidak.

Lalu, dari kejauhan Tao melihat Sehun yang sedang berjalan sendirian di lorong. Ia menyembunyikan dirinya lagi sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tembok, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Harus dilakukan." Ujar Tao meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, lalu ia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan segera menarik tangan Sehun untuk mengikutinya.

Akhirnya mereka berada di sebuah tempat kosong yang kotor dan berdebu, itu adalah gudang sekolah yang sudah tak ditempati yang letaknya jauh dari kelas.

"Untuk apa membawaku kemari?" tanya Sehun dengan nada datar.

Tao langsung membuka ponselnya dan menunjukkan blue film yang di downloadnya tadi pada Sehun. Sehun menatap layar ponsel Tao dengan pandangan biasa – biasa saja. Sedangkan Tao? Ia grogi bukan main, apalagi saat mendengar suara – suara yang keluar dari ponselnya yang berhasil membuatnya bergidik ngeri dan bereaksi, bukannya Sehun.

Tao langsung mematikan ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke saku bajunya lagi.

"Sepertinya aku pipis. Kau download sendiri saja ya film-nya." Ujar Tao dengan raut wajah aneh sambil memegangi organ kewanitaannya yang basah karena cairan kewanitaannya keluar, lalu ia segera berlari keluar dari gudang itu meninggalkan Sehun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ I Will Cure You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tao menggigiti kuku – kukunya gusar di ranjangnya.

 _'_ _Bagaimana ini? Dia benar – benar seorang gay.'_ Inner Tao sambil menatap artikel – artikel tentang gay yang berserakan di tempat tidurnya.

 _'_ _Apa yang harus ku lakukan?'_ inner Tao bingung sambil mengangkat salah satu artikel itu.

 _'_ _Ini benar – benar mengejutkan. Pantas saja, ia tak pernah tertarik dengan semua yeoja yang mendekatinya.'_ Inner Tao sambil menghembuskan nafas berat.

 _'_ _Ternyata di balik wajahnya yang tampan itu dia menyembunyikan sesuatu yang mengerikan.'_

 _'_ _Ya Ampun ... aku masih tak percaya kalau dia begitu. Sungguh tak pernah aku memikirkannya apalagi membayangkannya. Itu sungguh diluar dugaan akal sehatku.'_

 _'_ _Tapi, kasihan juga dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu. Dia pasti tertekan.'_ Inner Tao iba.

 _'_ _Sepertinya aku harus membantunya. Harus! Harus membantunya!'_ Innernya sambil mengepalkan tangannya yakin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ I Will Cure You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi ..." pekik Tao dengan heboh saat masuk ke kelas. Kelas yang asalnya gaduh langsung hening seketika ketika melihat penampilan Tao yang berubah. Sekarang Tao memakai seragamnya dengan sangat rapi, bahkan ia juga sekarang menggunakan make-up, rambutnya juga sekarang sudah tidak urak – urakan lagi, rambutnya kini tersisir rapi dengan pita manis yang bertengger di rambutnya menambah kecantikan Tao. Semua teman – temannya menatap Tao dengan tak percaya.

"A .. ap .. apa kau Huang Zitao?" tanya salah satu temannya.

"Tentu, memangnya siapa lagi?" tanya Tao sambil mengibaskan rambutnya bangga, lalu duduk di samping Sehun.

"Chen-ah, untuk sekarang dan selanjutnya dan seterusnya kau duduk dengan Kyungsoo ne." Ujar Tao dengan seenak jidatnya mengusir Chen yang akan duduk.

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sehun. "Sehun-ah, tenang saja. Aku akan membantumu. Tak usah khawatir, aku akan membantumu." Ujar Tao dengan berbisik lucu sambil meletakkan bukunya di meja.

Mendengar bisikan Tao, Sehun melirik sekilas Tao lalu kembali fokus dengan buku yang dibacanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ TBC ~  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hei semua HunTao shipper ^^ dan yang suka Zitao juga xD plak**

 **Ane balik lagi bawa ep-ep gaje :v hehehe**

 **Ini ep-ep bakalan jadi twoshot :D jadi tunggu ajah kelanjutannya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mau bales review Shocking Marriage chapter 2 ah ... mana tauk orang - orangnya mampir kemari xD**

 **Yasota** : hehhehe, euuuung sequel sih udah mikir ada, cuma belon dapet mood buat bikin :p hehe

 **Dande Liona** :hehhhe . iya nih. chapter 2 banyak typo-nya. iya entuh ff remake, selain huntao shipper ane juga kyuwook shipper :v iya lagi mikir enaknya sequelnya gimana :p makasih ya

 **Taona39** : yang dilanjut apaan .-. itu udah end, maksud kamu mungkin sequel kali yak?

 **bukan princess syahrini** : wkkwkw, gilaak x'D ane ngakak baca nama penanya. euuung kayaknya ide bagus tuh masukin orang ketiga #lirikabangbotak #digantungkris

 **Jeon hyeun** : hehe, iya ini ff remake ^^ makasih ya, iya ini ff laennya xD plak

 **LVenge** : yaaaaaak . ane masih tumbuh dan berkembang jadi polos(?)nya masih kebanyakan xD plak

 **Guest** : hehhe, iya donk #kibasrambut ini ep-ep huntao yang laen :p wkkwkw


	2. Chapter 2

**Taomio Present ...**

 **~ I Will Cure You (Part END) ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi ..." pekik Tao dengan heboh saat masuk ke kelas dan senyuman lebar yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan sebelumnya. Kelas yang asalnya gaduh langsung hening seketika ketika melihat penampilan Tao yang sangat berubah dengan drastis dari Huang Zitao si yeoja jadi – jadian yang tak karuan urak – urakannya menjadi yeoja yang sangat feminim dan manis.

Sekarang gadis bermata panda itu memakai seragamnya dengan sangat rapi, bahkan ia juga sekarang menggunakan make-up, rambutnya juga sekarang sudah tidak urak – urakan lagi, rambutnya kini tersisir rapi dengan pita berwarna merah muda manis yang bertengger di rambutnya dan bahkan bibirnya kini diolesi dengan lipgloss dan berhasil menambah kecantikan alami gadis itu. Semua teman – temannya menatap Tao dengan tak percaya saking terkejutnya dan terpesonanya.

"A .. ap .. apa kau benar – benar Huang Zitao?" tanya salah satu temannya dengan tampang muka shock.

"Tentu, memangnya siapa lagi huh?" tanya Tao sambil mengibaskan rambutnya bangga, lalu duduk di samping Sehun dengan manis.

"Chen-ah, untuk sekarang dan selanjutnya dan seterusnya kau duduk dengan Kyungsoo ne." Ujar Tao dengan seenak jidatnya mengusir Chen yang akan duduk.

Gadis bermata panda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sehun. "Sehun-ah, tenang saja. Aku akan membantumu. Tak usah khawatir, aku akan membantumu keluar dari masalahmu." Ujar Tao dengan berbisik lucu sambil meletakkan bukunya di meja dan mengerlingkan matanya namun gagal, sehingga seperti orang kelilipan.

Mendengar bisikan Tao, Sehun melirik sekilas gadis china itu lalu kembali fokus dengan buku yang dibacanya. Lalu terdengar bel masuk berbunyi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ I Will Cure You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Apa kau sudah melihatnya?"_

 _"_ _Mwo?"_

 _"_ _Huang Zitao, yeoja panda jadi – jadian yang urak – urakannya tak ketulungan itu sekarang sudah berubah."_

 _"_ _Hah? OMO! Apa benar itu?"_

 _"_ _Ku pikir dia berubah karena sedang menyukai si pangeran."_

 _"_ _Siapa yang kau sebut dengan pangeran itu?"_

 _"_ _Tentu saja Oh Sehun."_

 _"_ _Cih! Ku pikir yeoja seperti itu tak akan suka namja seperti Sehun."_

Banyak sekali gunjingan – gunjingan, gosip – gosip yang beredar tentang berubahnya penampilan seorang Huang Zitao dan kedekatannya bersama sang pangeran sekolah akhir – akhir ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun?

Ketiga sahabat Tao yang mendengarnya langsung membalikkan tubuh mereka dari kantin sekolah sambil menghembuskan nafas super duper berat.

"Mereka sungguh keterlaluan." Ujar Baekhyun prihatin.

"Iya, itu benar. Sungguh keterlaluan!" balas Minseok tak terima juga.

"Tapi, ku pikir semua yang mereka katakan ada benarnya. Tao sepertinya ..." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan sambil memelankan suaranya.

"Maksudmu apa Soo? Jangan berbicara yang aneh – aneh. Kau tahu Zitao bagaimana kan?" ujar Baekhyun memperingatkan.

"Tapi Baek, aku juga sependapat dengan Kyungsoo. Akhir – akhir ini Tao jadi aneh begitu." Ujar Minseok sambil menggosok – gosokkan dagunya berpikir.

"Sekarang dia merubah penampilannya menjadi feminim begitu dan ia sekarang juga sangat suka sekali mengikuti Sehun, sampai – sampai ia pindah tempat duduk dariku. Bahkan kemarin, yang kudengar ia bahkan mau ikut Sehun ke kamar kecil jika Sehun tak berhenti lama di depan pintu kamar kecil menunggu Zitao sadar, kalau tidak Tao tentu saja akan ikut masuk." ujar Kyungsoo menjelaskan.

"Apa kalian berpikiran yang sama denganku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah shock-nya. Lalu mereka bertiga menganggukan kepala mereka dengan wajah shock.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ I Will Cure You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tao melirik pemuda albino yang sedang membaca buku dengan sangat khusyu' dengan pandangan menyelidik dan intens terus menerus.

 _Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Hun?_

 _Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sekarang adalah namjachingumu?_

 _Apa kau sedang memikirkan si namja kepala mangkok berwarna pirang itu?_

 _Apa sekarang kau sedang membayangkan sesuatu dan berhubungan dengan namja itu?_

 _Apa kau benar – benar waras?_

 _Apa kau punya trauma dengan yeoja?_

 _Apa yang membuatmu menjadi gay?_

 _Kau misterius sekali, bahkan lebih misterius dari Ddangkoma milik Yesung oppa._

 _Aku berani menjamin kau pasti sedang berpikir macam – macam tentang namjachingumu itu, apa dia sudah makan, apa dia sudah .. sudaaah .. sudaaah .. sudaaah ..._

Pikiran gadis panda itu berhenti ketika Sehun menatapnya. Ia menggaruk – garuk pipinya salah tingkah.

"Aku tak melirikmu kok. Aku hanya memastikan saja kau masih hidup." Ujar Zitao aneh sambil meregangkan otot tangannya. Sehun hanya bisa memutar matanya, ia tak habis pikir dengan tingkah yeoja di sampingnya ini yang super duper aneh.

"Kau aneh." Cibir Sehun sambil mengalihkan matanya lagi ke buku. Tao yang tak terima dirinya dibilang aneh padahal memang aneh langsung memelototkan matanya tajam.

"Jangan pelototkan matamu seperti itu. Tak baik untuk kesehatan mata." Ujar Sehun sambil membalik lembaran bukunya. Mendengar itu Tao langsung mengedipkan matanya lucu. "Oh, nde. Kau benar juga."

"Hei, Hun ..." panggil gadis itu sambil meletakkan kepalanya ke atas meja dan memandang Sehun dari bawah.

"Hn?"

"Euuung .. ano .. itu .. apa itu? Eeuung ... ano ... Sudah berapa lama kau begini?" tanya Tao dengan cengiran aneh.

"Dari tadi." Jawab Sehun.

"Hah? Maksudmu? Kau pendusta besar Sehun-ah!" cibir Tao yang tidak mengerti maksud jawaban Sehun barusan.

"Bukankah maksud dari pertanyaanmu itu apa yang ku lakukan sejak tadi? Aku sudah membaca buku dari tadi, sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu." ujar Sehun dengan cuek. Mendengar jawaban pemuda albino yang ada disampingnya ini, Tao langsung mengelus – elus rambutnya aneh karena sebenarnya bukan seperti itu jawaban yang Tao inginkan dan ia juga tak nyaman dengan geraian rambutnya tak seperti biasanya yang biasanya dicepol asal, itu membuatnya kegerahan dan tidak nyaman.

 _'_ _Ya Ampuuun .. menjadi yeoja feminim menyusahkan sekali. Aku kegerahan dan juga ini membuatku gatal - gatal. Apalagi jawaban Sehun sungguh membuatku frustasi dan ingin membenturkan kepalaku ke tembok secepat mungkin.'_ Inner gadis panda itu dengan gondok.

Sehun yang melihatnya hanya memasang muka datar, lalu berkata "Gunakan ini." Ujar Sehun sambil mengeluarkan botol kecil berwarna biru dari tasnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Tao bingung.

"Obat kutu rambut."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ I Will Cure You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lay menuangkan obat kutu rambut ke rambut dongsaengnya, Huang Zitao dengan sangat telaten.

"Ku pikir kau tak mempunyai kutu Tao. Untuk apa menggunakan ini?" tanya Lay dengan bingung.

"Seseorang menyarankan aku menggunakan ini." Ujar Tao dengan tampang super gondok dan dongkol.

"AAAAAAAAH ! Oh Sehun ... kau meeeenyeeeebaaaaaalkaaaaan ..." pekik gadis china itu.

"Siapa itu Oh Sehun? Namjachingu-mu ne?" tanya Lay dengan mengerling menggoda.

"Ani." Jawab Tao kasar.

"Pasti orang yang kau sukai eoh?" tanya Lay lagi.

"Ani."

"Lalu?"

"Dia pasienku."

"Hah? Pa-si-en?" Lay berhenti mengobrak - barik rambut Tao dengan obat kutu rambut tadi.

"Kau jadi doktor kecil di sekolahmu Tao-ah?" tanya Lay.

"Ani."

"Lalu?"

"Aku mengajukan diriku secara sukarela. Oh iya eonnie, menurutmu semua penyakit pasti ada sebabnya kan eonnie? Termasuk penyakit kejiwaan?" tanya Zitao mulai serius dan bersemangat.

"Tentu saja pasti ada sebabnya. Tak akan ada asap jika tak ada api." Jawab Lay dengan bijaksana.

"Naaah .. sebagai doktor yang baik, aku harus mencari sebabnya dahulu." Ujar Tao dengan tersenyum smirk sambil menggosok – gosokkan tangannya.

"Tapi sepertinya tak akan berhasil." Ujar Lay.

"Memangnya kenapa eonni?" tanya gadis itu penasaran.

"Kau kan mengobati pasien kejiwaan, mereka pasti yang akan menyebutmu gila. Mereka bicara seenak jidat shindong oppa yang seperti incheon airport. Kau pasti kesusahan menanyai mereka. Ku sarankan kau mengundurkan diri saja. Lagipula tak ada sejarahnya pasien kejiwaan menanyai pasien kejiwaan." Ujar Lay jahil sambil meninggalkan Tao ke kamarnya

"Eonniiiiiiiiiiiiiieeee ... akan kubunuh kau eonnie ! Menyebalkaaaaaaaaaaan ..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ I Will Cure You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana kelas Tao begitu hening, pasalnya Park seongsangnim tengah mengajar di kelas.

Suara goresan spidol yang bergesekan dengan papan tulis begitu terdengar dengan jelas. Murid – murid mencatat apa yang dituliskan Park seongsangnim dengan khusyu', kecuali satu orang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan yeoja tinggi bermata panda dari China yang bernama Huang Zitao yang duduk di depan sebelah kanan bersama Oh Sehun, murid terpintar dan juga tertampan di SM High School.

Ia terus saja mengamati Sehun dengan pandangan aneh. Sehun yang merasa terganggu hanya menatapnya sebal dan gadis itu akan bersikap pura – pura tak tahu dengan menghadap Park seongsangnim, sok serius dengan apa yang ada di depannya.

Sehun kembali menulis apa yang ditulis oleh Park seongsangnim lagi, namun lagi – lagi Tao memandangnya aneh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun dengan nada datar saking kesalnya dengan kelakuan gadis panda yang ada disebelahnya ini.

"Jadi .. apa ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" tanya Park seongsangnim sambil memandang semua murid.

"Ani, aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu tadi. Tapi karena Park seongsangnim sudah bilang begitu, aku bertanya pada seongsangnim saja." Dusta Tao, padahal sedari tadi ia ingin bertanya pada Sehun asal – usul bagaimana bisa pemuda albino itu bisa jadi gay.

Sehun memutar matanya sebal, lalu melanjutkan kegiatan menulisnya lagi.

"Apa ada yang ingin bertanya?" tanya Park seongsangnim lagi. Sehun melirik Zitao, Tao yang melihatnya langsung berpura – pura memasang wajah serius dengan aneh.

"Seongsangnim .." panggil Tao sambil mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ne?"

"Aku ingin bertanya."

"Bertanyalah."

"Jadi ... euuung ... itu ... ano ... apa ... huuung ... " sebenarnya Tao tak tahu ingin bertanya tentang apa karena sedari tadi dia sibuk sendiri dengan kegiatan memandangi seorang Oh Sehun. Gadis itu mencoba berpikir sebentar.

Semua murid dan Park seongsangnim menatap gadis itu bingung dan juga penasaran, tentu saja ini semua malah membuat Tao semakin gugup dan panik. Apa yang ingin ia tanyakan? Bahkan ia tak tahu apa yang bisa ia tanyakan pada Park seongsangnim, apalagi ia tak menyukai Fisika dan sangat tak memahami Fisika itu seperti apa.

"Euuung ... itu ... ano ... apa itu ?"

"Sebenarnya kau ingin bertanya apa?" tanya Park seongsangnim heran.

"Aku ingin bertanya ... euuuung .. aduuuuuuh seongsangnim .. aiiigoooo ... jangan pandang aku seperti itu seongsangnim. Aku jadi lupa ingin bertanya apa. Kau membuatku grogi seongsangnim." Alibi Tao untuk mengulur waktu.

"Cepatlah bertanya!" celetuk salah satu temannya karena sudah tak sabar.

"Euuung ... itu ... Jadi begini seongsangnim ... kau tahu sungai di samping sekolah kita kan? Itu kan setiap hari terkadang banyak kotoran yang hanyut, kotoran manusia juga ada. Kira – kira kapan kotoran itu tiba di tempat pembersih kotoran sungai? Jadi para pekerja tidak selalu stand bye, kasihan mereka sampai bercucuran keringat hanya untuk menunggu kotoran – kotoran itu. Apa ada rumusnya?" Tanya Tao asal. Tentu saja pertanyaan konyol Zitao ini membuat seisi kelas tertawa keras. Park seongsangnim hanya bisa memasang muka cengo mendengar pertanyaan aneh gadis panda itu.

Tiba – tiba Sehun mengangkat tangannya dengan muka datar serius.

"Itu tergantung bentuk kotorannya, cair atau padat. Jika cair, kotoran itu akan larut dalam air dengan mudah. Jika itu padat, mungkin saja sebelum sampai ke tempat pembersihan, kotoran itu sudah lenyap karena dimakan binatang yang hidup disana. Arus juga mempengaruhi kecepatannya, arus yang deras tentu saja akan mempercepat jalannya, dan juga medan yang ditempuh, jika sungai itu banyak batu – batuannya tentu saja menghambat jalannya." Ujar Sehun menjelaskan.

Tao langsung cengo mendengar penjelasan Sehun yang begitu detail.

"Ehm .. nona Huang ... apa kau sudah paham sekarang dengan apa yang telah dijelaskan Sehun barusan?" tanya Park seongsangnim dengan berdehem aneh.

"Ah ... sangat paham seongsangnim." Jawab Tao dengan raut wajah aneh, antara jijik dan malu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ I Will Cure You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kriiiing kriiiing_

Suara bell istirahat berdenting.

Sehun berjalan keluar kelas.

"Sehun-ah, kau mau kemana?" tanya Zitao dengan heboh, tentu saja dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Aku ingin makan." Jawab Sehun singkat dengan muka dan nada datar seperti biasa.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut." Ujar gadis bermata panda itu sambil menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan langkah pemuda albino yang lebar.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sehun rasanya ingin membakar Zitao habis – habisan, pasalnya gadis bermata panda itu benar – benar membuat malu dirinya.

Gadis itu menghalang – halangi namja yang melewati Sehun, dia sudah seperti anjing yang menjaga majikannya. Tao berpikir dengan menjauhkan namja dari sekeliling Sehun maka Sehun akan cepat sembuh, sungguh pemikiran yang sangat kreatif. -_-

"Jangan mendekat!" ujar Tao galak sambil memblokade segerombolan namja yang tak sengaja lewat di samping Sehun.

"Yak Sehun-ah .. cepatlah berjalan! Apa kau pikir aku melakukan ini dengan mudah?!" pekik gadis itu dengan kesal ketika Sehun malah berjalan santai.

Tentu saja sikap Tao ini membuahkan tatapan bingung dari orang – orang yang melihatnya dan berhasil membuat Tao di cap sebagai gadis gila yang tergila – gila dengan Sehun.

"AAAAAAAAH ... KAU! JANGAN DEKAT – DEKAT DENGAN SEHUN!" teriak Tao galak ketika ada seoarang namja berkacamata pantat botol yang melewati Sehun dengan posisi sangat dekat. Tentu saja namja itu berhenti dan menatap Tao bingung.

"Aku hanya lewat." Ujar namja itu polos.

"KALAU BEGITU JANGAN MELEWATINYA!" teriak Tao lagi dan berhasil membuat namja itu tambah menatap gadis asal Qingdao itu bingung setengah mati.

"Sehun ... tunggu aku! Yaaak .. Oh Sehun tunggu aku!" teriaknya lagi ketika menyadari Sehun sudah jauh di depan dan kemudian berlari mengejarnya.

Sehun memutar matanya kesal. Sungguh bodoh, pikirnya melihat tingkah aneh gadis panda ini. Tao bertindak layaknya bodyguard Sehun. Semua namja yang melewati Sehun tak diperbolehkan, namun jika itu yeoja ia malah dengan senang hati menyuruh mereka melewati Sehun. Bahkan ia menyuruh yeoja – yeoja itu menyentuh Sehun. Tentu saja yeoja – yeoja itu senang, namun melihat tatapan tajam Sehun mereka jadi mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyentuh pemuda albino itu.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di kantin. Mereka duduk di paling pojok, tempat biasa Sehun duduk sendirian.

"Ah .. Aiiigoooo .. kenapa dengan namja – namja itu? Mereka sungguh menyusahkan aku." Ujar Tao mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Sehun yang sedang makan dan sepertinya tidak berniat sama sekali untuk mendengarkan gadis panda itu.

"..."

"Kau tahu? Ini sungguh menyusahkan." Ujarnya lagi sambil meminum jus strawberry-nya.

"..." Sehun tetap makan dengan santai.

"Mereka benar – benar susah untuk diatasi, untungnya aku pernah belajar wushu saat aku TK dulu walaupun itu hanya 1 minggu." Ucap Tao dengan bangga.

"..." Sehun melirik sebentar Tao lalu melanjutkan makannya lagi.

"Dengar Oh Sehun, selagi kau bersamaku. Kau aman. Jadi kau tenang saja." Ucap Tao sambil memandang Sehun yang masih makan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ I Will Cure You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kriiing Kriiing_

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Murid – murid berhamburan ke luar sekolah dengan bersorak senang dan juga bersenda gurau bersama teman. Tao dan Sehun masih berada di kelas, sebenarnya murid yang lain juga masih ada sekitar 2 atau 3 anak di dalam kelas, tapi kita fokus saja dengan 2 orang ini.

Sehun memakai tas punggungnya lalu mulai berjalan keluar kelas. Melihat itu, Tao yang sedang asyik mengemasi barang – barangnya langsung panik.

"Eh Sehun .. tungguuuu aku ...!" pekiknya dengan suara cemprengnya sambil berlari mengejar Sehun tanpa membawa tas dan barang – barangnya yang masih berserekan. Ia menghadang jalan Sehun dengan merentangkan ke dua tangannya.

Sehun memutar matanya kesal.

"Ada apa?" tanya pemuda albino itu dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

"Tunggu aku, kita pulang bersama. Lagipula rumah kita kan satu arah, benar kan?" ujar gadis asal Qingdao itu sambil mengedip – ngedipkan matanya lucu.

"Sehun." Panggil seseorang. Tentu saja Sehun dan Tao langsung menoleh ke asal suara, dan ternyata suara itu berasal dari Park seongsangnim yang sedang berjalan menuju posisi mereka. Tao menaikkan alisnya melihat Park seongsangnim menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa seongsangnim?" tanya Tao penasaran.

Park seongsangnim tersenyum. "Aku ada urusan dengan Sehun." Jawab Park seongsangnim dan berhasil membuat alarm di otak gadis bermata panda itu berbunyi.

'Park seongsangnim ada urusan apa dengan Sehun? Jangan – jangan ...' Tao membulatkan matanya seketika memikirkan kemungkinan – kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

"Urusan apa seongsangnim? Apa aku boleh ikut?" tanya Tao.

Park seongsangnim mengelus – elus dagunya berpikir sejenak. "Ah, baiklah. Lagipula tambah banyak orang malah semakin baik." Ucap Park seongsangnim, lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

Tao tersenyum dengan lebar. "Kalau begitu ... kajja !" pekik gadis itu senang sambil mengikuti Park seongsangnim. Namun, belum satu langkah kerah baju gadis itu ditarik Sehun.

Tao membalikkan badannya menatap Sehun bingung. Sehun hanya diam dan melirik kelas mereka. Melihat itu, Tao makin curiga kalau Sehun ada hubungan dengan Park seongsangnim. Ia berpikir Sehun mencoba menghalanginya agar tak ikut mereka sehingga Sehun bisa berhubungan dengan Park seongsangnim.

"Kau mencoba menghalangi aku eoh? Itu tak mungkin, dalam mimpimu Tuan Oh Sehun yang sangat menyebalkan dan berwajah datar seperti papan penggilasan. Itu sangat tak mungkin. Aku sangat tak mudah untuk kau bohongi." Ujar Tao sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Barang – barangmu masih di dalam." Ucap Sehun dengan nada bosan sambil melirik kelas mereka.

 _GUUUBRAAAK_

Tao langsung tersenyum aneh menyadari kekonyolannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ I Will Cure You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tao menggaruk – garuk kepalanya pusing dan juga bingung memandangi kumpulan buku – buku tebal di depannya yang menyekatnya dengan Sehun. Park seongsangnim tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah. Aku mohon bantuan dari kalian berdua ya. Aku akan ke kantor kepala sekolah dulu, aku ada keperluan dengannya. Aku harap kalian bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat." Ujar Park seongsangnim dengan terus tersenyum lebar lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua di perpustakaan.

Tao menghembuskan nafas kesalnya.

"Kupikir tak akan begini jadinya." Gerutu Zitao sambil mengambil salah satu buku tebal dengan kasar.

"Ck! Menyebalkan." gerutunya lagi sambil membuka buku tebal itu.

"Jangan berisik. Kerjakan saja." Ujar Sehun menasehati sambil mengambil buku tebal di depannya dan segera mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan Park seongsangnim pada mereka berdua.

"Kau itu tak tahu aku, sebaiknya kau yang diam. Aku sangat alergi dengan buku – buku tebal seperti ini. Rasanya kulitku gatal – gatal melihat buku – buku tebal ini. Menyebalkan sekali. Kenapa tadi aku mengajukan diri secara sukarela? Benar – benar menyebalkan. Aku lebih suka diperintah untuk membelikan eomma-ku sayur ke supermarket daripada harus mengerjakan ini." gerutu Tao lagi berkoar - koar.

Sehun memutar matanya jengah, gadis mata panda itu tak bisa melihat ekpressi Sehun karena terhalang buku – buku tebal yang tersusun rapi di depannya dan menyekat antara mereka berdua.

"..." Sehun diam, ia malas membalas perkataan gadis itu. Ia lebih suka mengerjakan dengan ketenangan. Sedangkan Tao, gadis itu terus berbicara dan berbicara, entah itu penting atau sebenarnya sangat tak penting untuk dibicarakan.

"Apa ini? Isi buku ini hanya tulisan, tulisan, tulisan dan tulisan saja. Kenapa tak ada gambar sama sekali? Minimal harusnya ada fotoku?" ucap Tao sambil membolak – balikkan halaman buku itu dengan brutal.

Sehun menatap tumpukan buku di depannya dengan tatapan jengah. 'Sungguh gadis idiot.' Pikirnya.

"Aku tak ada chemistry dengan buku ini. Lebih baik aku mengerjakan yang lain. Biarlah Sehun saja yang mengerjakannya. Dia kan pintar." Sehun bisa mendengar suara khas Tao dari balik tumpukan buku tebal di depannya.

Gadis itu mengambil buku tebal yang lain dan membukanya.

"WHOOOOOOAAAAAH ... !" pekik Tao shock dan tak percaya.

Sehun menatap bingung tumpukan buku di depannya. Setelah itu Sehun mendengar suara tawa Zitao yang menggelegar.

"Hahahhaha ... Apakah ini benar – benar Park seongsangnim? Hahahah ... rambutnya seperti helm ... Hahahah .. lihatlah kacamata pantat botol itu ... Hahahah ... sungguh lucu ... Hahahhaha ..."

Sehun memutar matanya jengah, ia kira ada apa, ternyata ...

Sehun kembali fokus dengan apa yang ia kerjakan.

"OMO ... OMO ... OMO ... ternyata Lee seongsangnim baru berumur 29 tahun? Kenapa wajahnya sudah sangat tua? Aiiigooooo .. ia pasti banyak mengkonsumsi makanan – makanan cepat saji. Ck ck ck .. seharusnya Lee seongsangnim mengkonsumsi banyak formalin saja agar wajahnya tetap awet muda." Suara Tao lagi – lagi terdengar di telinga Sehun, Sehun melirik sekilas tumpukan buku di depannya lalu kembali fokus lagi.

Tiba – tiba muncul suara yang aneh ...

 _Krucuk kruuucuuuuk kruuucuuuk ..._

Sehun berhenti sebentar dari kegiatan menulisnya, "Uh. Cacing – cacing di perutku sudah berdemo. Ah sabar .. sabar cacing – cacing di perut, sebentar lagi akan ku turunkan makanan jika sudah sampai di rumah, jadi bersabarlah, okay." Lagi – lagi suara Tao terdengar. Setelah mendengar perkataan Tao, Sehun kembali menulis.

"Panas sekali. Aku ingin es krim."gumam Tao yang masih bisa di dengar pemuda albino itu.

Hening.

Setelah kalimat itu, tak ada yang membuka mulut. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara orang membalikkan halaman buku dan suara goresan pena di kertas. Keadaan ini berlangsung lama, sampai akhirnya tinggal dua buku yang tersisa dan Sehun menyadari kalau Zitao ternyata sudah tertidur pulas.

Pemuda albino itu menatap Tao yang tertidur dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Lalu, beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ I Will Cure You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zitao dan Sehun berjalan beriringan di trotoar, keadaan langit Seoul sudah berubah menjadi oranye kemerahan menandakan bahwa waktu sudah akan malam.

"Apa kau tak apa pulang sore Hun-ah?" tanya Tao.

"Hn .." Sehun berdehem malas menjawab pertanyaan gadis mata panda itu.

"Kalau aku sih tak apa – apa, sebagai adik yang baik aku membiarkan eonnie-ku yang membersihkan rumah agar ia menjadi yeoja yang rajin, sehingga disayang namjachingu-nya. Jadi tak apa kalau aku pulang sore. Hahahhaha ..." Ujar Tao sambil tertawa. Sehun memutar matanya mendengar perkataan Ryeowook barusan. _Benar - benar idot_ , pikirnya.

"..." hening, mereka berdua diam, mereka menikmati indahnya pergantian sore ke malam di jalan dalam diam.

Lampu – lampu di pinggir jalan mulai hidup dan menambah keindahan jalanan Seoul yang mulai ramai dengan mobil – mobil dan orang – orang yang berlalu lalang.

Tao berhenti menatap lampu yang hidup. Sehun yang sudah berjalan dahulu terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan gadis Qingdao itu di belakang. "Ini sungguh indah, aku merasa seperti putri kerajaan yang tengah disambut oleh banyak orang." Ujar Tao dengan senang. Sehun tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan Tao lalu kembali berjalan.

Menyadari Sehun yang mulai berjalan jauh darinya, gadis itu segera berlari kecil mengejar pemuda albino itu.

"Sehun .. tunggu aku ..." ujar Tao sambil mencoba menyamakan langkah kaki Sehun dengannya.

"Berjalanlah dengan pelan, langkah kakimu sungguh lebar. Apa kau tak tahu itu?" Gerutu Tao dengan terus mencoba menyamakan langkah lebar Sehun.

Setelah langkah mereka sudah sama, Sehun berbelok ke sebuah kedai ramen.

"Sehun-ah, kau mau kemana?" tanya Tao panik karena ia sebenarnya sungguh takut jika harus berjalan sendiri di keramaian seperti ini. Dan ia juga sebenarnya tak pernah pulang selarut ini, ia jadi parno sendiri memikirkan resiko – resiko yang akan ia dapatkan jika ia harus pulang tanpa Sehun disampingnya.

"Masuklah. Aku yang membayar." Ujar Sehun. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya, ia bingung. Tapi daripada memikirkan resiko – resiko pulang tanpa Sehun di sampingnya, sepertinya Tao lebih memilih makan bersama Sehun saja, lagipula ia memang sudah sangat lapar dan pemuda albino menyebalkan itu yang membayarnya. Jadi tidak apa - apa.

Akhirnya mereka berdua masuk ke kedai.

"Kau ingin apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku .. euung .. terserah padamu saja, lagipula kau yang membayar. Aku ikut denganmu." jawab Tao jujur, walaupun sebenarnya ia tak begitu menyukai ramen.

"Ahjumma, aku pesan seperti biasa, tapi untuk dua orang." Ujar Sehun memesan makanan pada ahjumma yang mendatangi meja mereka.

"Baiklah, ini yeojachingumu ne? Cantik sekali. Sering – seringlah membawanya kemari Sehun." Ujar ahjumma itu dengan tersenyum jahil.

Tao membuka matanya lebar – lebar mendengar ucapan ahjumma itu, sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan ahjumma barusan.

"Ah ... anio ahjumma, aku bukan yeojachingu-nya !" bantah Tao keras – keras.

"Hahahha .. tak perlu malu gadis cantik. Bukankah Sehun sangat tampan? Kau sungguh beruntung bisa mendapatkannya. Pasti banyak teman yeoja-mu yang iri padamu eoh? Tentu saja ahjumma tahu itu mengingat Sehun termasuk kategori pria tampan." ujar ahjumma lagi dengan jahil lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan mereka. Zitao langsung menutup wajahnya frustasi dengan tangannya.

"Ahjumma ... tunggu ..." ujar Sehun.

"Ada apa Sehun?" tanya ahjumma tadi sambil menghampiri mereka lagi.

"Apa ada es krim disini?" tanya Sehun. Tao yang mendengar kata 'es krim' langsung menatap Sehun.

"Oh ada, tapi bukannya kau tak begitu suka es krim?" tanya ahjumma tadi dengan dahi berkerut.

"Tao, kau suka rasa apa?" tanya Sehun dan berhasil membuat gadis itu shock.

"Untukku?" tanya Tao tak percaya.

"Kau suka rasa apa?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Coklat." Jawab gadis bermata panda itu dengan senang.

"Aaaah .. lihatlah pasangan remaja ini .. mengingatkan aku saat muda dulu. Aku jadi ingin kembali ke waktu saat aku masih muda." Ujar ahjumma tadi, lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Tao hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya salah tingkah sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Seandainya saja dia tak gay." Gumam Tao hampir tak terdengar sambil memalingkan muka dari Sehun.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu tentang ini?" tanya Sehun tiba – tiba yang membuat gadis itu kaget.

"Hah? Mwo?" tanya Tao secara refleks.

"Tentang masalahku." Ujar Sehun dengan pandangan serius.

"Masalah apa?" tanya Tao bingung. Sehun memutar matanya malas, "haruskah aku menjelaskannya untukmu Huang Zitao?" ujarnya dengan nada malas.

Gadis itu diam, dan beberapa detik kemudian ia baru sadar dan langsung tertawa keras.

"Hahahahhah .. OMO .. OMO .. Aiigooo ... Mianhae ne, aku baru sadar ... Hahaah .." ujarnya dengan tertawa dan menepuk jidatnya menyadari apa yang dimaksud Sehun. Sehun memutar matanya malas lagi, kesal juga berbicara dengan seorang Huang Zitao yang di cap aneh dan idiot oleh kawan – kawannya yang ternyata bukan isapan jempol belaka. Seharusnya Sehun harus lebih sering – sering berinteraksi dengan teman – temannya.

"Baiklah, berhenti tertawa Huang Zitao, waktunya serius." Ujarnya menenangkan dirinya sendiri sambil memegang dadanya, lalu sedetik kemudian Tao menatap Sehun dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu." Ucapnya dengan bangga sambil memainkan alisnya pada Sehun.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku-"

"Ini pesanan kalian .." ujar ahjumma tadi yang tiba – tiba sudah berada di meja mereka dengan membawa pesanan mereka dan senyum merekah di wajahnya yang sudah agak tua.

"Waaaaah ... neomu gomawo ne ahjumma ! kelihatannya sangat enak." Ucap Tao dengan mata berbinar – binar melihat makanan yang dibawa ahjumma tadi. Melihat itu, Sehun menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Lebih baik membicarakannya di lain waktu saja, mengingat dari tadi gadis itu memang lapar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ I Will Cure You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku puuulaaaaaaang ..." pekik Tao sambil memakai sandal rumah dan mulai berjalan ke dapur.

Setelah sampai di dapur ia segera mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air ke dalam gelas, lalu meminumnya.

"Haah .." ucapnya menghela nafas lega, saat ia merasakan tenggorokannya tersiram air.

"Ngomong – ngomong dimana semua orang?" tanya Tao menyadari dari tadi tak ada eonnienya, eommanya dan juga appanya. Biasanya sekarang, eonnienya ada di dapur sedang memasak untuk makan malam dan eommanya akan sibuk membaca resep – resep makanan baru yang ia dapat dari majalah langganan eommanya, lalu appanya pasti sekarang tengah berada di ruang keluarga dan bisa dipastikan appanya akan menonton pertandingan sepak bola atau baseball karena appanya sangat menyukai olahraga, tak seperti Tao yang sangat anti dengan kegiatan fisik, karena menurutnya olahraga membuat tubuhnya pegal – pegal.

"Kemana perginya semua orang?" tanyanya lagi sambil celingukan mencari keberadaan keluarganya.

"Aku pulang .." sayup – sayup Tao mendengar suara eonnie-nya dari depan.

"Ah .. dia habis jalan – jalan dengan namjachingu-nya pasti. Matilah kau eonnie, akan ku adukan pada appa dan eomma." Ujarnya dengan penuh dendam kesumat. Dengan segera, tanpa berpikir panjang ia meletakkan gelas yang dipegangnya ke meja terdekat dan segera berlari ke depan untuk menemui eonnie-nya.

"Hah .. kau habis darimana huh eonnie-ku tersayang?" tanya Tao sambil memainkan alisnya dan tersenyum evil.

Lay yang sedang membuka sepatu highheelsnya langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke adik bungsunya ini.

"Aku dari luar." Jawab Lay dengan santai sambil memakai sandal rumah dan berdiri, lalu ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke dadanya dengan ekpressi mengejek. "Lalu? Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kenapa baru pulang huh? Apa sekarang adikku yang cantik ini mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler?" tanya Lay memojokkan Tao.

Tao langsung gugup menjawab pertanyaan eonnie-nya. "Aku .. aku .. aku .. ah untuk apa eonnie bertanya? Tak ada untungnya untuk eonnie jika mengetahuinya." Ujar Tao dengan kesal karena tak mendapat alasan yang tepat. Mana mungkin ia berkata yang sebenarnya pada orang di depannya sekarang yang notebene adalah eonnie-nya sendiri, ia yakin pasti eonnie-nya tak akan percaya dan menganggapnya aneh.

"Hahahah .. skakmat." Ujar Lay dengan tertawa puas dan juga bangga sambil melewati Tao begitu saja.

"Ck! Bagaimana ada manusia semacam dirimu yang hidup di muka bumi ini?" gerutu gadis itu dengan kesal.

"Hahahha .. berhentilah mempertanyakan seperti itu. Lebih baik sekarang kau diam dan berkenalan dengan namjachingu eonnie. Suruhlah ia masuk." Ujar Lay dari dapur.

"Hah ? Namjachingu ? Eonnie membawanya kemari ?" pekik Tao dengan shock akut.

"Berhentilah berteriak Huang Zitao! Suruhlah ia masuk sekarang! Ia ada di luar sedang menunggu!" pekik Lay kesal.

Tao menghembuskan nafas kesalnya. "Huh ... baik – baik. Aku akan menyuruhnya masuk sekarang eonnie." Ujar Tao dengan nada agak sedikit kesal sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Tao memutar gagang pintu rumahnya dan membukanya.

"Masuklah! Eonnie menyu... IGE MWOOOOYAAAAAA ?! KAU !" pekiknya shock sambil menunjuk ketika melihat namja di depannya yang dikenalinya sebagai namjachingu Oh Sehun.

Suho menautkan alisnya bingung melihat reaksi Tao padanya. "Wae?" nada suara Suho menurun ketika gadis bermata panda itu dengan seketika kembali menutup pintu rumahnya dengan kasar. Melihat itu Suho hanya bisa cengo dan bertambah bingung dengan perlakuan gadis itu padanya.

Tao menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pintu dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Ya Ampuun .. tak mungkin .. tak mungkin .. tak mungkin ... aku salah lihat pasti." Ujarnya tak percaya meyakinkan diri. Ia menghembuskan nafas beratnya, lalu ia membuka pintu kembali dan memandang Suho yang masih dengan ekpressi cengo dan bingungnya.

"Ap .." belum sempat Suho kembali mengutarakan apa yang ia pikirkan, Tao kembali menutup pintu rumah kembali.

"YAAAAAAAAAK ! INI MUSTAAAAHIIIIIIIIL ..." teriaknya shock berat sambil memegang kedua pipinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ I Will Cure You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tao dengan malas memutar matanya.

"Dunia begitu sempit ya?" gumam gadis itu dengan agak ketus sambil menopang dagunya. Sekarang Tao, Suho dan Lay berada di ruang tamu. Suasana di ruangan itu benar – benar awkward. Tao duduk di sofa paling ujung kanan dan Suho duduk di sofa paling ujung kiri, dan Lay berada di tengah – tengah mereka.

"Kau bilang apa Tao?" tanya Lay.

"Ah ani eonnie, aku merasa di rumah ini begitu panas." Dusta Tao sambil mengipasi wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Oh iya, kau benar. Aku ke belakang dulu ya, akan kubuatkan minuman. Kau berkenalan-lah dengannya." Ujar Lay dengan tersenyum dan menunjuk Suho yang tersenyum pada Tao. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Suho dengan pandangan jijik dan malas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku ke belakang dulu ne. Baik – baiklah dengan adikku ya." Ujar Lay sambil mencium pipi Suho singkat. Tao yang melihatnya langsung membuka dan menutup mulutnya layaknya ikan kekurangan air.

"Jangan kau apa – apakan namjachingu eonnie, arrachi." Ujar Lay sambil mengacak rambut Tao. Dia memutar matanya kesal. Lalu, Lay pergi ke dapur.

Setelah sepeninggal Lay. Mereka berdua hanya diam. Tao malas berbicara dan Suho bingung ingin memulai dengan apa, mengingat sepertinya Tao tak begitu menyukainya dari gestur dan cara tingkah lakunya.

"Euuung .. kenalkan ... Suho imnida." Ucap Suho memulai percakapan dengan mengenalkan dirinya sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Tao yang masih menopang dagunya. Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Ia membalas uluran tangan Suho dengan agak malas. "Huang Zitao imnida." Ujar Tao dengan agak ketus.

"Euung .." belum sempat Suho berbicara, gadis itu menyelanya. "Ternyata kau bukan sekedar tak lurus saja, kau juga bercabang – cabang. Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan hubungan seperti itu?" ujar Tao dengan nada ketus.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Suho bingung.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berserong – serong ria? Apa sangat menyenangkan memiliki hubungan seperti itu?" ujar Tao lagi.

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu?" tanya Suho tambah bingung dengan pertanyaan – pertanyaan yang dilontarkan gadis itu padanya.

Tao berdiri dari duduknya dan berkata, "Oh Sehun." Ujar Tao dengan tersenyum, lalu pergi meninggalkan Suho yang memasang muka cengo ke kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ I Will Cure You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tao menghempaskan dirinya ke bangkunya dan menatap bangku Sehun yang masih kosong dengan pandangan kasihan karena Tao kebetulan berangkat sangat pagi, bahkan di kelas-pun belum ada orang sama sekali.

"Euh .. kenapa kau begitu menyedihkan Sehun?" gumamnya masih dengan pandangan kasihan dan terus memandang bangku pemuda albino itu yang kosong.

"Kau sungguh menyedihkan. Apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk membantumu?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa mempunyai hubungan serumit itu?"

"Kau benar – benar malang, sudah gay, ternyata namjachingumu mempunyai yeojachingu dan parahnya adalah ternyata yeojachingu-nya adalah eonnie-ku sendiri? Kita benar – benar bertakdir dalam benang yang sangat kusut .. ck ck ck .." ujar gadis panda itu dengan menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya prihatin.

"Aku sangat kasihan padamu sekarang." Tao menghembuskan nafas beratnya, dan setelah dia mengatakan itu, sang empunya kursi yang dari tadi di pandang datang dan duduk di bangku tersebut dengan ekpressi seperti biasa yaitu datar. Sontak saja gadis itu berjengkit kaget dengan kedatangan Sehun yang menurutnya tiba – tiba.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun bingung yang melihat Tao yang kaget.

"Hahahha .. ania. Tak ada apa – apa." Dusta Tao dengan tertawa garing dan di balas Sehun dengan memutar matanya jengah.

Setelah itu, hening. Sehun seperti biasa langsung mengeluarkan buku dan membacanya, sedangkan Tao hanya bisa berpikir dan berpikir dengan gelisah sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya ke kedua tangannya yang dilipat.

'Kenapa begitu rumit?'

'Kenapa aku merasa sedih melihat kenyataan ini?'

'Namjachingu-nya selingkuh, dan dia ...' Tao melirik Sehun dengan pandangan prihatin, lalu kembali menelungkupkan wajahnya ke lipatan tangannya.

'Jika ia tahu, apa ia akan tersakiti?'

'Apa aku berani mengatakan yang sebenarnya padanya?'

'Dia akan tersakiti. Dia akan sedih.'

'Aku tak akan tega melihatnya seperti itu. Sebenarnya dia begitu rapuh walaupun kelihatan begitu kokoh dan kuat dari luar.'

'Bagaimana ini?'

'Ya Ampuuun ... rasanya sangat menyedihkan melihatnya sedih walaupun itu baru dibayanganku saja. Kenapa seperti ini?'

Sehun yang melihat tingkah laku Tao yang tak seperti biasanya memandang gadis itu dengan pandangan heran dan bingung.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Sehun membuyarkan lamunan gadis itu, Tao mendongakkan wajahnya kaget.

"Hah? Mwo? Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Tao.

"Apa kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Sehun sambil meletakkan buku yang ia baca dan menatap gadis panda itu intens.

"Hah? Ania. Aku baik – baik saja. Aku sangat baik malahan." Ujar Tao dengan tersenyum lebar dan tertawa yang dipaksakan.

"Tapi matamu mengatakan tidak." Ujar Sehun dengan nada datar dan kembali membaca bukunya lagi. Gadis itu hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya kelu.

"Apa sangat kelihatan?" tanya Tao dengan hati – hati.

"Jadi begini .. ah tidak – tidak .. itu .. mungkin kau ... ah .. tidak jadi." Ujar Tao tidak jadi mengutarakan apa yang mengganjal dalam pikirannya dari tadi malam.

"Aku tidak punya masalah. YOOOOSSSH !" pekiknya meyakinkan diri dengan semangat.

Sehun memandang Tao tak percaya sebentar lalu kembali fokus membaca buku lagi, pasalnya tadi ia tak bersemangat dan sekarang? Lihat ? ia kembali membunyikan suara toa-nya yang berpotensi untuk menulikan telinga.

"Eh, Hun. Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Tao dengan pandangan mata berbinar – binar ke Sehun.

"Belum." Jawab Sehun dengan nada datar seperti biasa sambil terus membaca buku.

Tao mengembangkan senyum lebarnya, lalu menurunkan buku yang dibaca Sehun dan menarik tangan pemuda albino itu agar mengikutinya.

"Ayo, ikut aku. Hanya ikuti aku saja ne." Ujar gadis itu dengan nada senang dan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

Sehun dengan ekpressi datar dan tanpa kata – kata hanya mengikutinya, dengan tangan kanannya ditarik – tarik oleh Tao.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ I Will Cure You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Untuk apa kemari?" tanya Sehun bingung karena gadis panda itu malah mengajaknya ke tempat tukang kebun sekolah.

"Ssssssst ... diamlah. Jangan berisik." Ujar Tao, lalu masuk ke dalam dan diikuti Sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ahjussi .. mianhae. Tapi bolehkah aku meminta bekalku sedikit untuk ku makan?" ujar Tao to the point dengan mata besarnya.

"Hahhahha .. tak apa – apa Tao-ah, ambillah. Bahkan jika kau mengambil semuanya-pun aku tak apa. Itu kan bekalmu." Ucap ahjussi tukang kebun itu.

Tao memainkan jari – jarinya sambil menggigit bibirnya. "Tapi kan sudah kuberikan padamu ahjussi."

"Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu. Kau setiap hari selalu memberikan bekal makanmu padaku. Jadi jika hari ini kau mengambilnya tak apa. Lagipula aku bisa membeli sendiri. Ambillah." Ujar ahjussi itu sambil memberikan bekal makanan Tao.

Tao tersenyum senang. "Ah, gomawo ahjussi. Besok akan kubawakan kimbap kesukaanmu. Aku janji." Ujar gadis itu sambil membungkuk senang dan Sehun hanya bisa memandang tak percaya, ia seperti menemukan sisi lain Huang Zitao selain berisik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ I Will Cure You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tao dan Sehun sekarang duduk di bangku taman belakang sekolah. Karena masih pagi, jadi hanya ada tukang bersih – bersih saja. Angin semilir mengiringi mereka. Tao membuka bekal makanannya dengan mata senang.

"Kenapa memberikan bekalmu setiap hari pada ahjussi itu?" tanya Sehun ingin tahu.

"Ingin saja. Lagipula dia jauh dari istrinya, istrinya ada di Mokpo. Aku kasihan padanya. Setiap pagi tak ada yang memasakkannya makanan. Anggap saja, dia adalah appaku dan aku aegya-nya. Lagipula, aku juga punya banyak uang. Jadi aku tak akan mati kelaparan kalau aku memberikan bekalku. Dan satu lagi, sebenarnya aku agak bosan dengan makanan yang di masak eonnie-ku. Hehehehhe." Ujar Tao santai sambil membuka bekalnya. Sehun memandang Tao dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan setelah gadis itu menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

"Nah .. Sehun. Buka mulutmu dan makanlah." Ujar Tao sambil menyumpit kimchi.

Sehun dengan ekpressi datar membuka mulutnya sedikit. Tao yang melihatnya tertawa geli. "Ternyata kau namja yang sangat penurut. Hhiihihihi."

Sehun memejamkan matanya lalu mendecak kesal pelan. Gadis itu tersenyum jahil melihat apa yang dilakukan pemuda albino itu.

"Aaaaaaaak ..." ucap Tao sambil mengarahkan kimchi ke mulut Sehun. Sehun membuka mulutnya sedikit masih dengan ekpressi datarnya.

Namun ternyata gadis itu membelokkannya dan malah memasukkan kimchinya ke mulutnya sendiri.

"Ahm .. nyam nyam nyam .." Tao tanpa rasa bersalah memakan kimchi itu dengan senang.

Sehun tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Tao yang ia pikir seperti anak kecil, benar - benar kekanakan. Tao yang melihat senyuman Sehun yang sangat jelas itu tentu saja menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Jinjja ? kau tersenyum barusan ? tersenyum ? OMO ! sulit di percaya !" pekik Tao.

Mendengar itu, Sehun langsung berwajah datar seperti biasa. Tao menyunggingkan smirk-nya. "Aaaah .. kau tak perlu menutupi – nutupinya lagi. aku sudah melihatnya Sehun." Ujar Tao sambil mencolek dagu Sehun jahil.

"Jika kau ingin tertawa, tertawalah. Aku juga ingin melihat seorang Oh Sehun tertawa." Ujar gadis itu dengan senang bukan kepalang.

"Kau tak perlu malu – malu." Ujar Tao menggoda pemuda albino itu, namun Sehun tetap datar seperti biasa menanggapinya.

"Mwo ? Kenapa kau tak tertawa atau tersenyum seperti tadi !" pekik gadid itu kesal. Akhirnya Tao memelototkan matanya pada Sehun.

"Ayo tertawa atau tersenyum sekarang!" ujar gadis itu dengan nada horor namun lucu dan berhasil membuat Sehun lagi - lagi tersenyum geli.

"Waaaaaah .. kau tersenyum lagi ! Eotthokke ? itu membuatku senang ..." pekik Tao kegirangan. Dan Sehun hanya bisa memandang gadis panda itu dengan senyuman mengembang di wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ I Will Cure You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Perpustakaan, di meja paling ujung]**

 _Jika kau ingin menyembuhkan seorang gay, cara yang paling mujarab adalah dengan mengajaknya berhubungan dengan Anda, seperti berciuman, atau sex dengannya. Biasanya sentuhan – sentuhan intim yang Anda berikan bisa merangsang hormonnya untuk bekerja, sehingga secara perlahan ia bisa sembuh. Namun selain itu, berikan dia kasih sayang dan perhatian Anda. Ini juga bisa membantu menyembuhkannya._

 _Jika ingin informasi yang lebih. Konsultasikan dengan psikiater terdekat._

Gadis panda itu meletakkan i-phone-nya ke meja dengan menggigit bibirnya dramatis dan raut wajah panik.

 _'_ _Haruskah aku melakukannya?'_ jeritnya dalam hati sambil menutupi wajahnya frustasi.

 _'_ _Itu sungguh gila! Aku tak bisa melakukannya!'_ protesnya dalam hati sambil membuka tangan dengan frustasi.

 _'_ _Lebih baik ia berkonsultasi dengan psikiater saja!'_

 _'_ _Tapi ...'_

 _'_ _Cara itu katanya mujarab.'_

Tao sungguh frustasi dengan cara yang ditulis dalam blog yang ia baca tadi.

 _'_ _Aku tak berani melakukannya. Bagaimana kalau setelah aku melakukan itu, dia malah membenciku? Andwaeeeeeeeeeee !'_ ia menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya histeris.

 _'_ _Aku tak mau ia membenciku. Tak akan. Aku tak akan mau.'_ Tao membenturkan kepalanya berkali – kali ke meja dengan frustasi dan berhasil menimbulkan orang – orang yang tengah sibuk membaca atau mencari buku di perpustakaan melihat Zitao dengan pandangan bingung dan aneh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ I Will Cure You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi nyaring.

Tao dan Sehun pulang bersama dengan berjalan kaki seperti biasa. Namun kali ini berbeda, gadis asal Qingdao itu terus menundukkan kepalanya sepanjang perjalanan, bahkan ia berjalan di belakang Sehun tak seperti biasanya. Biasanya gadis itu akan protes jika ia berjalan di belakang, alasannya simple, Tao tak ingin dirinya diculik dan Sehun tak mengetahuinya. Bahkan dalam perjalanan pulang ini sungguh hening. Gadis itu tak membuka percakapan sama sekali seperti biasanya. Dan Sehun? Ia tahu perbedaan sifat yang ditunjukkan gadis itu hari ini, namun ia menghiraukan saja walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin tahu apa penyebab perubahan gadis itu.

Mereka terus berjalan dalam diam diiringi semilir angin yang lembut menerpa mereka.

Sehun berhenti berjalan dan Tao yang dari tadi berjalan menunduk tentu saja menabrak punggung kekar pemuda albino itu.

"Aww .." ringis gadis itu kesakitan dengan pelan sambil menyentuh dahinya.

"Ke .. ke .. kenapa berhenti tiba – tiba?" pekik gadis itu tak terima.

"Sudah sampai di rumahmu." Jawab Sehun datar.

Tao menolehkan kepalanya ke pinggir jalan dan benar saja mereka telah sampai di rumah Tao. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang. Tao yang melihatnya langsung sedikit panik.

"Sehun! Tunggu! Tunggu sebentar!" pekik gadis itu panik dan mencoba menahannya.

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Tao dengan ekpressi datar.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya datar. Dan gadis itu lagi – lagi menggigit bibirnya kelu.

"Menurutmu apa salah mencintai seseorang?" tanya Tao dengan pandangan berharap.

Sehun diam, ia tak menyangka gadis itu menanyakan persoalan ini padanya.

Gadis panda itu menundukkan kepalanya lalu bersuara, "Aku sedang mencintai seseorang, dan itu tentu saja lawan jenisku. Aku merasakan jantungku terus berdegup dengan kencang jika berdekatan dengannya. Melihatnya tersenyum atau tertawa bahkan walaupun hanya melihat wajahnya dan mendengar suaranya-pun aku sangat senang. Jantungku terus berdetak dengan cepat dan kadang membuat diriku rasanya terbang hanya dengan sentuhannya dan perlakuannya padaku. Ini sungguh menyiksaku ketika mengetahui ia bukan milikku dan ia ..." Tao diam sebentar lalu memandang Sehun dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. "Dia berbeda dari yang lain. Dan aku ingin perbedaan itu aku benahi agar ia seperti orang - orang lain, ia bisa menikmati apa itu jatuh cinta dalam arti yang sebenarnya dan hidup secara normal." Lanjut Tao.

Sehun hanya diam, ia hanya bisa memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan agak bingung karena bahasa Tao yang menurutnya berbelit – belit.

"Oleh karena itu ..." Tao menggantung perkataannya, dan dengan gerakan cepat gadis bermata panda itu mencium bibir Sehun dan berhasil membuat Sehun membelalakkan matanya shock dengan apa yang dilakukan Tao padanya.

Tao melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Sehun.

"Aku ingin kau sembuh. Saranghae Oh Sehun." Ujar Tao dengan lembut dalam perkataannya. Sehun hanya diam membisu dan menatap Tao dengan pandangan datar seperti biasa.

"Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu." Ujar Sehun setelah beberapa lama diam.

DEG

Rasanya mendengar perkataan Sehun barusan, membuat tubuhnya lemas dan ia merasakan sakit yang teramat sakit di hatinya. Mata gadis itu mulai memerah dan berkaca – kaca.

"Aku tahu dan seharusnya aku tak mengatakan ini padamu." Ujar Tao dengan memaksakan senyuman di wajahnya walaupun sudah ada air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Maafkan aku." Ujarnya sambil membungkuk dan segera berlari menuju rumahnya.

Sehun menatap tubuh gadis panda itu yang menghilang ditelan pintu dengan pandangan kecewa, sedih, merasa bersalah dan bingung bercampur menjadi satu.

"Aku juga ingin sembuh." Ujarnya, lalu ia memegang dadanya. "Dan aku juga ingin merasakan apa yang kau rasakan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ I Will Cure You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Kamar Zitao]**

"Hiks .. eonnie ... aku patah hati .. hiks .. " ujar Tao dengan sesenggukan sambil memeluk Lay.

Lay membelai surai rambut adik bungsunya prihatin dan mencoba menenangkan. "Sssst .. jangan menangis Zitao."

"Hiks .. tak bisa .. hiks .. air mata ini tak mau berhenti eonnie .. hiks .. sungguh sakit ... sakit sekali .. hiks."

"Tenanglah. Untuk apa menangisi seseorang yang tak mencintaimu?"

"Hiks .. molla .. hiks .. aku baru mencintainya .. dan aku sudah ditolaknya .. hiks ... tapi aku tak bisa membencinya .. hiks .. apa yang harus kulakukan ? hiks"

"Lupakan dia."

DEG

Gadis itu menatap eonnie-nya tak percaya.

"Aku tak akan tega melakukannya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ I Will Cure You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tao masuk ke kelas dengan penampilan urakan seperti dulu lagi, bahkan ia sekarang hanya mencepol rambutnya asal – asalan dan tak memakai make-up tipis lagi. ia kembali lagi ke dirinya yang dulu. Tentu saja semua orang yang melihatnya terkejut dan bingung, apalagi saat Tao melewati bangku Sehun tanpa ekpressi dan langsung duduk di bangkunya yang dulu, yaitu di samping Kyungsoo. Bahkan Sehun sampai berhenti membaca dan memandang Tao yang melewatinya dengan ekpressi bingung.

"Jangan bertanya Kyungsoo-ah, aku sedang di keadaan mood yang sangat buruk." Ujar Tao to the point dengan nada perkataan yang ketus saat duduk di samping Kyungsoo yang bingung. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, ia tahu jika Tao sudah begini, maka bisa dipastikan orang yang mengganggunya pasti akan takut, karena jika gadis itu marah ia hanya diam dan memandang orang itu dengan pandangan yang menakutkan.

 _"_ _Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"_

 _"_ _Kenapa berubah seperti dulu lagi?"_

 _"_ _Ada apa dengannya?"_

 _"_ _Kenapa ia tak sebangku dengan Sehun lagi?"_

 _"_ _Apa ia sedang marah dengan Sehun?"_

 _"_ _Apa dia berhenti menyukai Sehun?"_

Teman – temannya mulai menggunjing dan bergosip ria, tapi Tao hanya diam dan bersikap seolah – olah ia tak mendengar perkataan – perkataan itu.

 _Kriiing Kriiiing_

Pelajaran-pun di mulai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ I Will Cure You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei Tao-ah, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Minseok ingin tahu.

Tao memutar matanya lalu mengeluarkan komik dari laci mejanya.

"Tak ada apa – apa." Jawabnya cuek.

"Aiigooo .. lihatlah. Ia kembali lagi ke sifat aslinya yang dulu." Ujar Baekhyun tak habis pikir.

Kyungsoo menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya dan memandangi Baekhyun dan Minseok agar diam dan tak bertanya masalah apapun dengan Tao, namun sepertinya mereka berdua tak mengerti maksud Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Soo?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Nde. Apa yang kau lakukan huh? Seperti ini?" ujar Minseok sambil mempraktekan apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan tadi. Tentu saja Kyungsoo yang melihatnya langsung menepuk jidatnya kesal dan frustasi.

Zitao dengan pandangan malas langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Minseok dan Baekhyun menatap Tao bingung. "Ada apa dengan anak itu?" tanya mereka berdua bingung.

Kyungsoo memutar matanya frustasi. "Apa kalian tak mengerti? Ia sedang marah. Dan aku tadi menyuruh kalian untuk diam bukannya bicara terus menerus." Ujar Kyungsoo dongkol dan gondok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ I Will Cure You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zitao berjalan dengan ekpressi kesal.

"Menyebalkan." umpatnya dengan pelan.

Tiba – tiba Sehun berada di depannya. "Aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Ujarnya dengan serius. Tao memutar matanya, mencoba menetralisir jantungnya yang masih berdegup dengan kencang.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Tao secuek mungkin sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun, karena ia takut jika ia lebih lama lagi memandang Sehun, ia tak bisa mengontrol perasaannya pada Sehun.

"Tapi tak disini." Ujar pemuda albino itu lalu menarik tangan Tao agar mengikutinya.

Setelah berjalan agak lama, akhirnya mereka tiba di gudang yang dulu digunakan Tao untuk menunjukkan blue film pada Sehun. Gadis itu memandang Sehun bingung.

"Kenapa bicaranya harus disini? Apa tak ada tempat yang lebih baik lagi?" tanya Tao kesal juga dibawa ke tempat seperti ini dengan Sehun. Kalau begini ia tidak bisa move on dari Sehun.

"Aku tak suka caramu mengabaikan aku." Ujar Sehun dengan memandang gadis itu intens.

"Lalu kenapa? Apa tak boleh?" tanya gadis itu frustasi.

"Aku tak suka saat kau menghilang dari edaranku."

"Aku tak suka saat kau melewatiku begitu saja tanpa berkata apa – apa atau tersenyum padaku."

"Aku tak suka saat kau tak mau menatapku."

"Dan aku sangat tak suka mengakui kalau aku mulai merasakan apa yang kau rasakan."

Tao memandang tak percaya pada Sehun. "Apa maksudmu?" cicit gadis bermata panda itu pelan saking tak percayanya mendengar apa yang dikatakan pemuda albino itu barusan padanya.

"Saranghae Huang Zitao. Jeongmal saranghae." Ujar Sehun dengan lembut.

"Saranghae."

"Hah?" ucap Tao tak percaya.

BRUUUKK

Mendengar Sehun mengatakan itu barusan membuat Tao langsung pingsan seketika.

"Zitao ..." panggil Sehun khawatir.

"Uh, jangan ucapkan itu lagi. Kau bisa membuatku masuk rumah sakit jika mengatakannya lagi." ucap Tao masih dengan menutup matanya.

Sehun tertawa geli mendengar perkataan Tao, sungguh lucu dan aneh yeoja satu ini pikirnya.

"Jeongmal saranghae Huang Zitao. Sungguh sungguh mencintaimu Huang Zitao." Ujar Sehun dengan jahil.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !" pekik Tao dengan frustasi dan tak percaya menggema di gudang itu dan membuat Sehun semakin tertawa geli.

 **^^ FIN ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alhamdulillah #sujudsyukur**

 **Bisa apdet sore ini xD plak. Gimana? Gaje pan? Udah dibilangin juga .**

 **Ayo ! HunTao shipper mana tangannya #angkattanganminseok**

 **Euuuung .. aku mau buat cerita chapter panjang ah .. main cast tetep Zitao lah. Genderswitch juga, gak suka BL gue yakin :'v LOL**

 **Kalo kalian senengnya Zitao ama siapa? Gue sih sukanya ama Sehun ama Chanyeol. Tapi momen nyata yang paling cute ya HunTao :p wkwkkwk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bales review ah \\(*o*)/**

 **Aiko Vallery :** heheheh, Tao kalo somvlaknya kumat dunia bergoyang xD plak. hahahha. iye makasih ya ane jadi tersipu malu ;;)

 **celindazifan :** hehhee, ah masak sih :'v makasih banyak lhoh *o*

 **LVenge :** wkwkkw, ane juga. Tao mah makhluk paling gemesin dan suka bikin ngakak di alam semesta ini .

 **Jeon hyeun :** hahha :p sengaja emang dibuat jebak, biar pada nyangka itu cerita kolosal :v

 **AulChan12 :** huweeee T^T ane juga. Kangen banget ama momen mereka :') andaikan ajah tao masih di exo #ngarep tao salah taktik itu mah, dia kena imbasnya mulu xD LOL

 **Firdha858 :** ini udah lanjut ^^

 **hyenieepie :** hahah, tao kalo udah somvlaknya keluar bikin ngakak sepanjang masa :v

 **Yasota :** wkwkkwkw xD orang gue yang buat ajah bayanginnya juga Sehun *o*)/


End file.
